


Почти ненависть

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Love/Hate, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: преканон, сомнительное согласие, намек на Гало/Лио в будущем"Крэй Форсайт ненавидит Гало Тимоса".





	Почти ненависть

Крэй Форсайт ненавидит Гало Тимоса.  
Нет.  
Ненависть – сильное чувство, сильное слово. Сильное, как сам Крэй. Гало не заслуживает даже толики тех эмоций, что приходится сдерживать Крэю каждый день, каждый божий день, глядя во все эти перекошенные от счастья рожи, во все разинутые в приветственном вопле глотки, во все лишенные даже проблеска мысли глаза. Люди. Люди отвратительны. Люди слабы.  
Крэй, к сожалению, тоже человек.  
«Почти ненависть» к Гало Тимосу не горит в нем, но тлеет ровно, не утихая, каждый день и просит выхода. Выпустить ее проще, чем дать волю промару. Проще – и приятнее.  
Он всегда берет его сзади, чтобы не видеть тупое лицо, уткнув в подушку, заглушающую шепоты и крики. Крэй не знает, что там бормочет и выстанывает Гало, дергаясь под ним, не желает знать. Он просто трахает его в подставленный зад размашисто и резко, сжимает затянутую в перчатку руку на поджарой ягодице, жалея, что не может выпустить свой огонь сейчас.  
Терпи, терпи. Ты сильнее всех, ты должен справиться. Что тебе этот червяк, корчащийся под тобой на скомканных простынях, что тебе его сбивчивый шепот, что тебе засосы – твои засосы – на его мокрой от пота шее?  
Если Гало становится невыносимо шумным, всегда можно зажать ему рот второй рукой, и кончить в тесный зад за пару быстрых толчков, натягивая на себя так, что ладонь распирает от чужого крика.  
Крэй никогда не проверяет, кончил ли сам Гало. Это неважно: даже если и нет, сам додрочит себе перед тем, как выметаться вон, насвистывая отвратительно веселую мелодию.  
Крэй никогда не смотрит Гало в лицо, когда тот кончает. Смеется он, рыдает, давится проклятиями или словами любви – все это не имеет значения.  
Важен лишь огонь, который пылает в груди. Который ни за что, никогда нельзя отпускать.  
Когда Крэй Форсайт впервые видит, с каким выражением лица Гало Тимос смотрит на террориста номер один, его охватывает странное, непрошеное, омерзительное чувство, которое жжет сильнее, чем огонь.  
Ревность.


End file.
